


跳个舞吧？

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 贫儿打造舞会王子的故事。埃利奥特x里奥，小甜饼；忌日快乐，埃利！
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray





	跳个舞吧？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shall We Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622405) by WOWZAcoolBEANS. 



> **无授权翻译** 。文章不属于我，但一切责任在于我

埃利奥特坐在床铺上，身下是深蓝色纹金的华丽被褥。他将膝盖蜷到胸前，一点也不在意还没脱下的鞋可能会弄脏床单。里奥叹了口气，摇摇头，往纸页间别上一枚书签。

“什么事？”他问，一边把他喜欢的推理系列小说搁置到桌上。他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，看向他的主人——或者说他的朋友？——上下打量起来。

意料之中，埃利奥特保持着便秘似的缄默。他用食指扯着被子上一根金色的开线，脸上浮现出习惯性的噘嘴表情。他穿着他最喜欢的一套马甲和背心——里奥是从什么时候起记住了他偏好的衣着？——尽管埃利奥特不会向任何问起的人承认。棕色的一粒扣马甲，扣子是纯白的；平整的深蓝色缎带绕过他的衣领，与他同色的裤子相称。他明明已经卸去了那件更华丽的外套，看起来却仍有几分绅士气派。

当然，埃利奥特并不经常表现得像个绅士。尽管他的确从嗜杀成性的锁链口中救下了他的侍从、在这途中失去了自由，甚至又忘却了一切。这一点也不绅士。

“你是继续坐在那里，还是告诉我发生了什——”

如同戏剧高潮即将死于肺痨的角色一般，埃利奥特夸张地叹息了。“什么事也没有。别烦我。”声音毫无起伏；里奥懒得再陪他这样消极反抗地折腾。他重拾书本，摊开，开始计时并假装在阅读。

空间里一度只剩下令人惬意的宁静，静得听得见埃利奥特的房间外，奈特雷伊家低级佣人们的脚步声，他们大概正在为舞会上将留下来过夜的客人们收拾房间。这场舞会被坊间吹捧为本季度的头等大事，尽管里奥并不确定它能比他听说过的兰兹华斯家舞会更胜一筹；甚至有谣传道，舞会之夜过后，整条街道都不得不经历修缮。

“里奥？”

五十三秒。

“怎么了，埃利奥特？”

五十六秒。

“我不会跳舞。”

里奥从书中抬起头，幸灾乐祸地笑了。

“你出身上层社会，他们不应该教过你这些东西吗？”

“闭嘴。”埃利奥特钻牛角尖地盯着那节线头。“只是因为明晚是我的第一场舞会，我多少得跳一会儿舞。”他停顿了一下。“我不想让我的家族蒙羞，仅此而已。”

“就像你因为不得不把手搭在女孩子身上，而从第二周起就翘掉了所有舞蹈课时做的那样？”

埃利奥特的脸上浮现出精彩的绯红色；里奥微笑着，脸颊触及冰冷的金属镜框——仍然不习惯它——然后忍不住漏出一声微小而满足的低笑。

“见鬼……？为什么你会知道？”

听到这里，里奥尽情地大笑起来。

“这又是什么意思？”埃利奥特猛吸一口气，放弃了把玩着的那根线。

“我只是随口说的！”里奥努力憋笑着。

埃利奥特脸色一沉。“可恶。”他说道，整个人泄了气。他扑通一声摔回床上，脑袋幸运地撞上柔软的枕头堆，而不是床头板。“你这混蛋。”

里奥艰难地呼吸了一会儿，才让笑声停下来。“你自己招供的，埃利奥特。”对方嘟哝着作为回应。“但既然我是你的侍从，我想我不得不帮你一把了。”

埃利奥特坐起来，眉头皱到一处。“你在说什么？”

里奥站起身，拍拍裤子上并不存在的灰尘。“我在说，从床上起来，懒虫。我来教你跳舞。”

“我才不信。你在哪能学会跳舞？”

里奥不想回答这个问题，就像不想回忆起——想想你对他做了什么，想想你对他做了什么，想想你对他做了什么——但埃利奥特困惑的表情看起来可爱极了。他眉间皱起的细小纹路……他几乎抿成一条直线的嘴唇……无疑，他笑起来的时候同样耀眼，但无所不知的埃利奥特承认困惑的这些时刻，里奥是最期待的。

“孤儿院的女教师教会了我们。我通常是伴奏，但偶尔我脾气不那么坏的时候，她也会教我。”他深呼吸了一下。“好了，你是要继续坐在那里等着明天出糗，还是选择起来和我跳舞？”

埃利奥特没有看向他的眼睛。里奥沿着他凝视的目光，视线落到房间另一边的雕花木衣橱上。这是一件古董了，大概是奈特雷伊家祖传下来的。上面精心雕刻了龙的图纹。如果他们打算卖掉它，它可以值一大笔钱。“但你是个男人。”里奥想把它烧掉。

当然，这又是另一个问题了。埃利奥特的取向毫无疑问是正常的。他是那种花上整整一小时痛苦地思考他的长裤是否与西装外套相配的家伙——嗯，仅此一次，准备衣服却仿佛花去了他一生的时间——他用了好一会儿辩解他是多么笔直，里奥觉得他过于抗拒了。

“好吧，如果你并不想——”

“不！”埃利奥特打断他，从床上翻下来，踏上垫着床脚的东方地毯。“不，我想学。”他向房间另一头的里奥走去，直到他们之间只剩下数寸之遥。“教我。”埃利奥特闻起来几乎像棵树。

里奥清了清嗓子。“很好。”他深呼吸后开口。“现在，搭上我的腰……”埃利奥特红着脸遵从了。“好的，节奏是六八拍，预备……”

三小时后，已经过了午夜，埃利奥特可以跳上勉强及格的华尔兹，不错的波尔卡舞和相当像样的狐步舞了。他的动作还有些笨拙，碰上其他不那么典型的乐曲时也仍然十分狼狈，但至少旋转的舞步已经不至于谋杀掉他自己或是他的舞伴了。

最终，这就是一个十五岁男孩所能做到的极限了。

里奥挣脱埃利奥特，已然气喘吁吁。“我们……该休息了。”他拭去前额的汗水。他们刚刚结束一段几乎没有喘息机会的、极其欢快的波尔卡。埃利奥特开始解他的领结。“你明天看起来得有精神。不可以有眼袋——”

“等等。”埃利奥特停下来说道，手指仍然勾在领带里。他蓝色的眼睛因练习舞蹈而闪着光亮，胸口以一丝丝过快的频率起伏着。他的状态比里奥要好，但仍有细小的汗珠凝聚在他的额角，他的脸颊，从他的下颌低落到脖颈……

里奥再次看向那个衣橱；那是一个漂亮的衣橱。

“我想练习华尔兹。再一次。”

里奥回望他，嘴里不由自主吐出了关于腰酸背痛的抱怨，但埃利奥特已经缩短了他们之间的距离，将手揽上他的腰侧。“你的领结歪了。”里奥说。他仍然有些呼吸困难，却是与之前不同的原因。

埃利奥特嗤之以鼻。“算是帮我的忙，废话少说。”他开始哼唱一段旋律，并让脚步跟上它的节奏。

毫无疑问，这是里奥写给他的曲子：《蕾西》。一首埃利奥特以为是他自己写的曲子，提醒里奥他做过的所有可怕事情，提醒他让埃利奥特都做了什么。他的目光及时垂落下来，落到他们彼此交错的舞步上。

直到埃利奥特托起他的下巴。他仍在哼唱，但里奥能想象他试图说些什么。而他想回答，“我一直注视着你，埃利奥特。一直。”但他没有。埃利奥特身后的烛光在里奥的眼镜镜片上倒映出来，又倒映回埃利奥特的眼睛里。

最后一个微小的音符散去，埃利奥特停下脚步。“谢谢。”他说，却没有把手从里奥的腰侧撤离。

“作为你的侍从，”里奥说，“这是我的职责。”

埃利奥特吞咽了一下，而里奥仍然可以听到房间外的脚步声。这里的佣人都不睡觉吗？“但是，你还有一件事没有教我。”

里奥抬起眉毛。“你永远学不会坦诚地赞美他人，埃利奥特，你就不能——”

埃利奥特转了转眼睛。“我是说你还没有教我要如何与我的舞伴吻别道晚安。”

轻微的脚步声和蜡烛燃烧的嘶嘶声回荡在房间中，里奥忽然变得干燥的喉咙艰难地吞咽了。埃利奥特身后的烛火跳动了一下，蜡烛几乎要燃尽根部了。“啊，”里奥开口，心里提醒自己明早记得换掉那些蜡烛。“我不觉得我之前有很多经验。”不知多少秒流逝的、太过漫长的停顿后，他说道。

“那么，我们就一起学。”

他知道埃利奥特并不是那种会被感情冲昏头脑的家伙，但他的嘴唇轻轻触碰上来，比预料中更轻。而他的双臂紧紧搂住里奥的腰，坚定地将他的身体拉近，直到他身体的每一个部分与埃利奥特都再无隔阂。里奥张开嘴发出一声小小的叹息，捧着埃利奥特的脸颊两侧，希望他更近、再近、再近一点，直到烛火熄灭。

然后他们就站在那里，练习，直到终于学会为止。


End file.
